


The Land of Bars and Bastards

by tricksterdickrider



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal, Convictstuck, Fights, Fingering, Fluff, Gay Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Smut, Unwanted groping, Violence, how does prison even work?????, other shit goes down but spoilers man, prisonstuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-10 14:42:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 10,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3294188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tricksterdickrider/pseuds/tricksterdickrider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically Dirk and Jake are in prison. </p><p>Shit goes down a lot and there's drama and shit idek</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this has been a longstanding fanfic on my wattpad (faygofag) but now I'll be editing it as I post it, because when I first started writing it I didn't edit it like AT ALL, but towards the end I got me a beta reader uwu 
> 
> so yeah sorry about how shitty this is idek how prison works so they just kinda eat and then go to thier cells and that's thier day p much. 
> 
>  
> 
> I don't think I've ever written about a shower omf

Jake gulped. This was his first day in prison. Two guards took him to his cell, which he would be sharing with another man. Jake had 'accidentally' shot his best friend, and now had to stay here for 5 years. 

"Prison is different here English. You're not getting any goddamn tea and scones." A guard scoffed.

Jake flushed at the obscenities, mumbling something to the effect of 'i didn't expect anything similar to that..' and looked at the ground.

The guard opened the cell door and nearly pushed Jake into it.

"Strider this is your new cellmate. English, this is Strider" He said. "i would watch out for him if i were you" the other guard said before leaving.  
Jake looked at the blonde haired man. He was laying in his bunker, his back to Jake and didn't say anything.


	2. Whatcha In For?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lol more of this shit yeah I know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my chapters were hella short at the beginning oops

"H-Hallo old chap..." He said, trying to at least talk to the Strider.

Dirk looked over towards Jake and nodded his head, and looked back up towards the ceiling. 

"Hey." He mumbled. 

"What's your name..?" Jake asked, just a tinge of an british accent in his words. 

"Dirk. how about you?" 

"Uhm... It's Jake.." So far dirk didn't seem like much of a talker. Jake kicked at invisible dirt, horribly uncomfortable. 

The blonde turned on his bed and looked at the smaller man over his glasses. Dirk had decided orange was /not/ Jakes colour... but he was cute- in a goofy kinda way. 

"Hi Jake." He smirked and pushed his glasses back up.

"Hello Dirk.." Jake softly smiled, trying to stay cheerful, which was difficult in a cell. 'Golly! Dirk isn't bad looking.. he's really handsome actually. The orange jumpsuit fits him perfectly.' He thought. 

"Whatcha in for?" Dirk asked with just a hint of legitimate curiosity. 'Guess I better figure out what kinda crazy I'm gunna be livin with for a while...'

"Shot a.. a...Someone who needed to be properly disposed of.. You?" Jake asked. He wasn't really proud of what he had done, but he did what he had to. 

"..Someone was fucking with my little bro and... I don't let people get away with that kinda shit." He spat, half ashamed, and half as a warning. Dirk was quite protective of the few people in his life... Or he was before prison. Unfortunately, it was hard to protect Dave from behind bars..

"Oh.." Jake gulped, 'Seems this is an aggressive one' He thought. 

Strider wasn't quite sure what to say anymore. 'I guess I have plenty of mtime to scare this one off... Might as well give this guy a day before he fucking hates me..' He rolled back onto his back. 

"Well, welcome to prison.. Be fuckin careful, pretty guys like you are few and far between."


	3. Pretty Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uh. They're just talking

Jake blushed when he was called 'pretty', and looked down nervously, imagining what kind of guys were here. 

Dirk noticed jakes fidgeting. 

"It was just a warning." He shrugged, hoping his new cell mate hadn't figured out that he thinks he's attractive.

Jake looked at Dirk with wide eyes, still blushing.

"W-What should i do if one of the blokes out here bothers me..?" He asked, his slight accent making him seem innocent, despite his current situation. 

"Just tell them Strider will kick their fuckin asses if they even lay a /finger/ on you." Dirk said instinctively, and sternly. He turned his back to jake so he couldn't see that he had flushed slightly when he thought about what he said. 

"You sure, wouldn't i cause you trouble like that..?" 'Stop blushing you bloody idiot. calm yourself.' 

"People know about me.. They won't cause me or /you/ any goddamn trouble..." He mumbled. This was obviously a lie, but he had to put the kid at ease, right? "...So anyway... Make yourself at home, English."


	4. Poor Nights Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why I wrote so many short chapters and didn't just fuckin make fewer, longer, chapters...
> 
> Sorry uvu

"Golly, thank you, Dirk.." Jake softly smiled, hoping it was okay for him to call Dirk by his first name. He climbed up to the top bunker and laid down, rubbing his eyes. His anxiety kept him wired, even though his day had been thoroughly exhausting. 

Dirk scratched his head and crossed his arms as he laid on his back, looking at the bottom of Jakes bed. 'You can't have a crush on this kid.' He thought to himself . 'You just met him and obviously he's fuckin trigger happy..'

Jake couldn't sleep, he just stared at the ceiling. The cell was cold and the cot was worse than he could have ever imagined. 

He rolled around, when catching himself thinking about the blonde boy underneath him, he blushed and hid his face in his hands. 'Cut it out...' He scolded himself.


	5. Sleeping Beauty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ahhh here starts where it's obvious that I didn't do much research into prison life *shrugs*

A bell screeched, waking all the inmates up. 

Dirk hadn't even remembered falling asleep. He rolled out of bed and walked to the sink, and turned it on. 

He splashed cold water on his face, and attempted to rub the sleep out of his eyes. 'Welcome to day 732..' He rolled his eyes, and put his glasses on. 

Jake felt as if he had just drifted off to sleep when the sound woke him up and he nearly fell out of his bunker.   
"Bloody hell.." He muttered and slowly got out of bed, rubbing his head. 'I must look a mess' He caught himself thinking, and frowned. 'This is hardly the place to worry about your attractiveness, English.' 

"Morning sleepin' beauty" Dirk chuckled and stopped the water.

Jake blushed softly and walked to the sink to wash his face.

"Good morning, chap!" He said in almost a singsong. 'Quite inappropriate' He cursed himself, then turned on the water, not wanting to say anything else to embarrass himself.

"Ready for your first day?" Dirk asked, poorly attempting to mask the concern in his voice. 

He remembered how rough his first day in prison was, but he was alone... 'At least I can make sure he doesn't have to deal with the abuse himself..'

Jake turned off the water the second he heard his cell mate speak. Striders personality seemed to command jakes attention.

"I'm really not sure.." Jake sighed. He would be lying if he said he wasn't scared. "But i need to be brave, it's just another adventure."

"Adventure is one way to put it.." Dirk mumbled under his breath as a officer walked by to open the gates, to lead each of the inmates to roll call.


	6. Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alright I'm going to start making one chapter on here like the equivilant of 2 on wattpad I'm so sorry for the format change>\\\

Jake gulped and nervously walked after Dirk, trying to hide his fear, but failing. All the other inmates were huge, strong men. He was small and girly compared to them. He mussed his hair and looked down at the ground. 

Dirk had felt compelled to grab the smaller mans hand reassuringly, but instead blushed and pretended to again rub the sleep out of his eyes. An officer counted each inmate and sent them on their way. 

Dirk motioned to Jake to follow him, and began walking towards the cafeteria, keeping his head down to ignore the others, as he always did. 

Jake squeaked when he heard people whistle at him, calling him 'fresh meat' and some even touched his butt when they walked by. He walked a bit faster, wishing he could escape the men staring at him with lust in their eyes.

"Get your hands off the new kid." The blonde growled at the men catcalling Jake. He didn't even think of how Jake would react to this display, and honestly he didn't care. This was the first person in prison to give him a chance, and the last thing he wanted was for some creep to take English and have his way with his way with him. 

Jake stayed close to Dirk, whimpering softly.

"Gosh, i already strongly dislike it here.." He muttered, trying to shy away from the other men. 'This is quite uncomfortable.' 

"Pretty boys get it the hardest here.." Dirk whispered, mostly to himself, flushing at how close Jake was to him.

"Can i stop it...?" English whimpered when yet another guy whistled at him. He nearly grabbed Dirk's hand for some sort of comfort, but stopped himself. 

"Unfortunately.. You can't. You just have to adapt... Such bullshit." he said, shaking his head, and feeling bad for Jake. 

Dirk followed the crowd to the cafeteria, scanning the room for a seat before grabbing jakes wrist to slip into line. 

Jake stayed close to the taller male. He nervously shook his wrist free, then tangled his fingers between dirks, making sure the other people in the cafeteria wouldn't see.

"Thank you for helping me.." he whispered. He hoped he wasn't shaking from the combination of nerves from being here and from making a move on his cell mate. 

'Thanks for sticking around..' Dirk thought, but only mumbled something to the effect of "welcome" and looked at the floor. 

'Did he just... Are we holding hands?' he was seriously shocked. He didn't remember when it had started, and it sent him for a bit of a loop. No one had ever tried making a move on him.. 'The only person to try anything was Roxy and she was fucking shitfaced.. And it didn't mean anything, she knows I'm gay as fuck.' 

He didn't say anything about the hand holding in fear of causing it to end. It was... nice. 

Dirk and Jake both took the trays of whatever slop they were trying to pass off as food and Jake lightly blushed as they let go of each others hands to sit down at a table in a corner of the crowded room. He poked into the food, it didn't look very good.

"I know this shit looks gross, but you'll regret it if you don't eat it." Strider chuckled, trying to lighten the mood. "Plus you have to get fuckin used to it sooner or later... You'll probably be here for a while.." He pushed his glasses up on his nose, looking at Jake with concern. 'Hod he must be scared shitless.' 

"Yeah, i do suppose so.." Jake sighed trying not to shake, before smiling again. He had a cheerful character and tried to smile even at the worst of times. He took a bite of the food. It was as disgusting as it looked. 

Dirk smirked and took a bite of his own. He cringed at the taste. after choking down a significant amount of it, he stood up and grabbed his tray, then looked at Jake. 

"Do you want me to take yours as well?"

"Yes please" Jake smiled and gave Dirk his tray, and watched him walk away with it.

Dirk wasn't even gone for 10 seconds and Jake was surrounded by inmates. He stared at the table, hoping by ignoring them, they'd leave. 

"Golly, could you take a step back please? You're making me a quite uncomfortable.." He whimpered, but the men only laughed in response.

Dirk walked towards the trash can with his head down. It was rare that anyone would mess with him but he still looked at the floor, glad the he had convinced the prison to let him keep his glasses. It was the only way he could keep up his tough guy facade. 

He scraped off the trays and walked back towards his new cell mate. The room was quite crowded, and Dirk kept bumping into people, until he started looking where he was going. 

"Oh, that's just fuckin great." He mumbled under his breath as he sped up his pace to get to Jake, when he saw the crowd surrounding him. 

"Now, cutie pie, since you're new, me and my buddies here would like to get to know you~" One grinned, but got cut off by his friend.  
"Strider's coming back.."

Dirk walked over with a scowl.

"What the hell did I /just/ fucking tell you?" He said through gritted teeth. "This ones /mine/. back off."

Jake blushed when he heard Dirk claim him. Was he a thing you could own? He looked down, hiding his flushed face.

The guys backed off a little but didn't leave yet.

"Can't we share, Strider? We rarely get boy's this pretty around here" Another whined.

"I don't share." He practically growled. Dirk stood up straight, attempting to be intimidating. "Back the fuck off." 

He stepped between Jake and the men, and put his arms back, as if angling his arms backwards in a 'protective shield' would keep his cell mate safe. 

The guys stepped away more.

"You're selfish, Strider" they grumbled before walking away.

"T-Thank you, dirk.." Jake whimpered "S-So i'm yours now..?"

'Shit.'


	7. FLIRTATIONNNNNN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bleh now they're hella fucking long fml

Dirk flushed deeply. 

"That's not what I... I was just trying to fuckin protect you..." Dirk rambled trying to explain himself. "You're your own person, but as far as they're concerned... Hell yes." 'Whatever keeps him safe..' He wrung his hands. 

"It's okay, i understand.. Thank you.." Jake softly smiled at the strider "I wouldn't mind belonging to you.."

"Oh?" He smirked, and felt a twitch in the pit of his stomach, kind of turned on by the way his perverted mind twisted Jakes words. 

"Let's get out of here..." He mumbled and walked towards the door of the cafeteria, maybe a bit too fast, hoping to hide his face. Jake walked after him, staying close so the other inmates couldn't grope him.

Dirk wandered the block aimlessly, trying to find a place that didn't have inmates who were undressing Jake with their eyes, and would attempt to with their hands, if given the chance. 

"I'd give you the 'grand tour' but..." Dirk said sarcastically, stopping to gesture at all the intimidating men.

Jake gave a weak smile. 

"I wouldn't mind passing on that tour" He blushed softly "Thanks for helping me back there.. I really do appreciate it very much.." He kicked at nothing and looked down. 

"Oh yeah. Don't mention it.." Dirk mumbled, smiling for half a second at the smaller man. He wished he had the guts to ask if Jake had actually meant he wouldn't mind being owned by him. 'You'll have to share a cell with this guy for a long time, don't fuckin scare him off..' He warned himself. 

'New record, Jake.' He thought to himself. 'You only know the man for two days and you already irritate him' 

Dirk was quiet, making Jake nervous, did he say something wrong? He wanted to say something but stopped himself, he didn't want to be annoying. 

"Is there anything you'd like to do?" Dirk asked, not sure what else to say to break the awkward silence. "We don't have much freedom but...." He chuckled at his own joke. 

"I really don't know, you can choose." Jake shyly smiled. 'Thank God.' He thought 'He wasn't too annoyed with me'.

"we'll.. I'm not sure..." Strider mumbled and mussed his blonde hair out of his face. 'I'd be happy just to sit and spend time with you...' He shook the thought away. "We could go back to our cell.. It won't be much goddamn fun but at least we won't have these fuckin creeps making googly eyes at you." 

"I think that would be the best thing to do." Jake giggled. 

Dirk almost reached for Jakes hand, but caught himself and pushed up his glasses instead. He wasn't good with crushes, never quite sure what to do.

"Yeah okay.." He motioned Jake to walk in front of him. When they got to the cell, Dirk stepped to the side, trying to be chivalrous, and smiled at Jake. It was weird having someone else around, he normally couldn't stand people, or more they couldn't stand him...But this one he liked.

Jake softly smiled back and walked a little closer to Dirk. He felt weak for admitting it, but he only felt safe around the strider. He had only been in prison for a night, but he wasn't so scared anymore. 

When they arrived, Dirk jumped into his bunker, and put his arms behind his head and crossed his ankles, relaxing.

"So..." He trailed off, not quite sure what to say.

"So.." Jake repeated, smiling awkwardly. He sat on Dirks bunker. 

"So how are you?" Dirk said slightly uncomfortably. he was tense as he scooted a bit closer to Jake.

He blushed lightly and smiled dorkly.

"I'm quite good, and you?" He giggled nervously.

"Pretty fuckin good now..." 'Now that you're around...' Dirk thought, luckily stopping himself before saying it aloud. He was so used to being alone that it was a struggle to say the right things.

"Why just now? Were you not good before?" Jake asked, looking at the place where Dirks eyes would be if it weren't for his shades, with wide eyes of his own.

"Eh. I didn't really talk to or hang out with anyone before..." 

"Really? But you're a good looking, nice guy!" Jake had said it before he realised what he had said, and looked down at his hands once he had. 

Dirk flushed at Jakes bluntness. 

"I.. uhm..." He stumbled for words. "People don't usually..." He messed with the blanket on his bunker like it would give him the right words. "People don't seem to like my company.." He muttered. 

Jake blushed a little brighter when he saw Dirk was blushing.

"I quite enjoy your company.. . A lot actually.. Golly! You're all red, Dirk!" he giggled teasingly. 

Dirk smiled at Jake. 

"Heh yeah... and I.. I fuckin like your company and shit too, English."

"I'm sure under all that profanity, there was a proper sentiment." Jake smiled brightly, still blushing. He moved a little so he sat close to Dirk. He laid his head on the blonde's shoulder. 

Dirks eyes widened, and he tensed up, nervously, not sure what to do.

Jake smiled and closed his eyes, resting his head on Dirk's shoulder as he enjoyed the peace. Dirk leaned his head on top of jakes, hoping to not stab him in the eye with his glasses.


	8. Is this your boyfriend?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hslqbslabslabsoabslaxbalbd al calf acaldjqlcbqocbalbwocbwocvalfbqkcabk
> 
> CUTIES AND BADASSERY THO

A group of guys walked by and snickered at the display, causing Jake to turn a bright red. 

"I-I'm sorry..!" He sat up straight "I'm not used to prison yet, that was probably quite odd to do.."

"Hey, don't worry about it..." Dirk smiled at the smaller man. "I.. I kinda..." He mumbled, stopping before he embarrassed himself.

"You kinda..what?" He asked, looking at Dirk with a blush on his face and biting his lip slightly with his crooked teeth. 

Dirk couldn't help but find jakes current face adorable. He looked at the floor and flushed when the image of turning and kissing jake flashed through his mind. 'He'd never be okay with something like that...'

"Uhm... Nevermind.." 

"Oh..okay.." Jake looked down for a moment before quickly kissing Dirk's cheek. He looked away, hiding his now red face. 

Dirks eyes widened behind his shades and he blushed... hard. His head swam as he tried to figure out what to do next.

"Hey English?" He whispered.

"Y-Yeah..?" he muttered, embarrassed. He slowly looked up, with an almost pained look on his face. 'Oh darn, maybe I misread his actions..'

Dirk put a hand on Jakes cheek and pulled his face close to him, kissing the smaller man quickly, not wanting to lose the nerve to do so. Jake's eyes had widened for only a moment before he relaxed and slowly and shyly kissed back. 'How odd it is to kiss a man!'

Dirk broke the kiss, blushing furiously, and mumbling an apology. 

"D-Don't apologise, it's quite alright, really..!" Jake smiled to show Dirk he liked it "I... I wanted to do the same..!" 

"You did?" Dirk said, stunned that he was okay with the kiss.

Jake nodded with a smile, dragging his teeth against his lower lip. 

"So.." He smirked. "You'd be okay with another?" Dirk said, half joking. 

"Of course i would" He giggled before gently pressing his lips against Dirk's. 

Dirk brought his hand up into Jakes hair, pulling him a bit closer. Jake cupped the blondes face in his hands, deepening the kiss. It was a minute or two before it was broken. 

"So uhm... What would you like to do now?" Dirk chuckled. 

"I don't know, this is my first day here" Jake gave a halfhearted smile. 

"We'll there's unfortunately not a goddamn plethora of options.." Dirk said, heavy on the sarcasm, and practically giggled at his own joke.

Jake huffed a laugh, amused. 

"You're so cute"

Dirk blushed and stumbled for words.  
"Hehe thanks...." He finally muttered. "You're pretty fuckin adorable yourself, English", poking at jakes belly. 

"I certainly am not!" He squeaked.

"Yes you are~" He began to tickle with both hands, then pulled Jake into another kiss.

Jake laughed before he kissed back gently, smiling.

Dirk ended the kiss, lowering his glasses to look into jakes eyes, brightly shimmering. 

"Yes. you are." he smirked. 

Jake flushed and looked back into Dirk's eyes.

"I-If you say so.." he murmured. 

"I most certainly do~" the blonde said before kissing Jake on the forehead, and reaching for his hand.

Of course, as he did, a bell trilled, causing Dirk to flinch. 

"Are you ready to face the bullshit in the cafeteria again?" He said between kisses.

"Just another adventure" Jake chuckled and got up, walking to the cafeteria through crowded halls, holding Dirk's hand. Jake was so lost in thoughts of Dirk that he didn't even notice the catcalls and touching he was receiving. 

Dirk was of course hypersensitive to it, but he kept it inside, tensing up and walking quickly, his head down. 

Dirk and Jake stood in line, and grabbed whatever garbage they planned to feed the inmates. They walked through the cafeteria, to a seat. 'Golly, I do hope they don't come over here again and harass us...' 

Some of the men were staring at the couple, and Dirk took a bite, with a disgusted look on his face, both for the men staring, and at the food.

Jake gagged after one bite.

"How can someone eat this?! It's bloody awful!" He whined, still oblivious to the men staring. 

Dirk chuckled.

"Heh yeah... It's pretty gross. but you'll eventually learn to tolerate it.." He took another bite and scowled. "...Maybe..."

Jake shook his head and pushed away the tray.

"I'd rather starve than eat this!"

Dirk just looked down, shrugged, and choked another spoonful down, not sure what to say. 

Jake stared stubbornly at his food, as if trying to change it with some kind of magic. 

He didn't even the realise the man sneaking up behind him until he felt lips on his neck and a hand on his crotch. 

Dirk looked up, and practically jumped across the table when he saw someone else touching his cell mate. He was all testosterone and emotion.

Jake's eyes widened to almost twice their normal size, letting out a yelp of surprise. His cheeks flushed and he couldn't help but let out a small moan when he felt the man's hand move. He was already slightly aroused from the makeout session with Dirk. 

The man who had groped Jake was Caliborn, a huge guy with bright green eyes like Jake's. He smirked at the Strider as he made Jake moan again. 

Dirk ground his teeth, as he calmly stood up and walked to the other side of the table and grabbed Caliborns shoulder, turning the taller man towards him. 

"Hey bro, what in the actual fuck do you think you're doing?" He growled.

"S-Stop!~" Jake felt helpless as Caliborn made him moan over and over again, his cheeks burning in embarrassment. 

Caliborn was a lot taller than Dirk, a full grown strong man, put in jail for killing his sister. still he smirked.

"Borrowing your new toy~" he cooed, knowing how agitated it was making dirk. 

"He's not my toy.." Dirk said under his breath, feeling a bit powerless, and quite frustrated, infront of the much larger man.

"D-Dirk.." Jake panted and shivered, trying to get away from the man but his arms were weak from the pleasure. 'Cut it out, body!' he tried scolding himself, angry that it wasn't working. 

Caliborn's smirk widened.  
"Don't tell me, Strider, that this boy is your" his eyes shined evilly "Boyfriend?"

Dirk flushed deeply, and stumbled for words.

"I- I uhm- I don't know..." He looked up at Jake with an urgency, not sure how he felt about being a couple, but then remembered his shades probably made it hard for Jake to understand why he was being looked at. Was this even the time to DTR?

"L-Let go of me, peasant..!" Jake moaned out, a light hind of a growl in it. 'You bloody killed someone, you can make this bloke let you go!'

Caliborn didn't pay attention to Jake, he just kept staring at Dirk.

"I only need a yes or a no. If yes, everyone will know you two are just a /cute/ couple. If no, i'm taking English to my cell to-" he couldn't finish his sentence because Jake elbowed his stomach, hard.

"Look, you can't fuckin take him if he doesn't consent..." Dirk muttered, the confidence lost from his voice.

Jake's eyes narrowed. He pushed the larger male's arms off him, letting out a low growl. Jake was send to prison for a good reason. It took a lot, but once English was angry, he wouldn't stop until his opponent was a bloody mess. 

Dirk took a step back, blown away by his cell mates anger, wanting to see what he'd do to Caliborn. his heart was beating loudly in his ears.


	9. Is this your boyfriend?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hslqbslabslabsoabslaxbalbd al calf acaldjqlcbqocbalbwocbwocvalfbqkcabk
> 
> CUTIES AND BADASSERY THO

A group of guys walked by and snickered at the display, causing Jake to turn a bright red. 

"I-I'm sorry..!" He sat up straight "I'm not used to prison yet, that was probably quite odd to do.."

"Hey, don't worry about it..." Dirk smiled at the smaller man. "I.. I kinda..." He mumbled, stopping before he embarrassed himself.

"Jou kinda..what?" He asked, looking at Dirk with a blush on his face and biting his lip slightly with his crooked teeth. 

Dirk couldn't help but find jakes current face adorable. He looked at the floor and flushed when the image of turning and kissing jake flashed through his mind. 'He'd never be okay with something like that...'

"Uhm... Nevermind.." 

"Oh..okay.." Jake looked down for a moment before quickly kissing Dirk's cheek. He looked away, hiding his now red face. 

Dirks eyes widened behind his shades and he blushed... hard. His head swam as he tried to figure out what to do next.

"Hey English?" He whispered.

"Y-Yeah..?" he muttered, embarrassed. He slowly looked up, with an almost pained look on his face. 'Oh darn, maybe I misread his actions..'

Dirk put a hand on Jakes cheek and pulled his face close to him, kissing the smaller man quickly, not wanting to lose the nerve to do so. Jake's eyes had widened for only a moment before he relaxed and slowly and shyly kissed back. 'How odd it is to kiss a man!'

Dirk broke the kiss, blushing furiously, and mumbling an apology. 

"D-Don't apologise, it's quite alright, really..!" Jake smiled to show Dirk he liked it "I... I wanted to do the same..!" 

"You did?" Dirk said, stunned that he was okay with the kiss.

Jake nodded with a smile, dragging his teeth against his lower lip. 

"So.." He smirked. "You'd be okay with another?" Dirk said, half joking. 

"Of course i would" He giggled before gently pressing his lips against Dirk's. 

Dirk brought his hand up into Jakes hair, pulling him a bit closer. Jake cupped the blondes face in his hands, deepening the kiss. It was a minute or two before it was broken. 

"So uhm... What would you like to do now?" Dirk chuckled. 

"I don't know, this is my first day here" Jake gave a halfhearted smile. 

"We'll there's unfortunately not a goddamn plethora of options.." Dirk said, heavy on the sarcasm, and practically giggled at his own joke.

Jake huffed a laugh, amused. 

"You're so cute"

Dirk blushed and stumbled for words.  
"Hehe thanks...." He finally muttered. "You're pretty fuckin adorable yourself, English", poking at jakes belly. 

"I certainly am not!" He squeaked.

"Yes you are~" He began to tickle with both hands, then pulled Jake into another kiss.

Jake laughed before he kissed back gently, smiling.

Dirk ended the kiss, lowering his glasses to look into jakes eyes, brightly shimmering. 

"Yes. you are." he smirked. 

Jake flushed and looked back into Dirk's eyes.

"I-If you say so.." he murmured. 

"I most certainly do~" the blonde said before kissing Jake on the forehead, and reaching for his hand.

Of course, as he did, a bell trilled, causing Dirk to flinch. 

"Are you ready to face the bullshit in the cafeteria again?" He said between kisses.

"Just another adventure" Jake chuckled and got up, walking to the cafeteria through crowded halls, holding Dirk's hand. Jake was so lost in thoughts of Dirk that he didn't even notice the catcalls and touching he was receiving. 

Dirk was of course hypersensitive to it, but he kept it inside, tensing up and walking quickly, his head down. 

Dirk and Jake stood in line, and grabbed whatever garbage they planned to feed the inmates. They walked through the cafeteria, to a seat. 'Golly, I do hope they don't come over here again and harass us...' 

Some of the men were staring at the couple, and Dirk took a bite, with a disgusted look on his face, both for the men staring, and at the food.

Jake gagged after one bite.

"How can someone eat this?! It's bloody awful!" He whined, still oblivious to the men staring. 

Dirk chuckled.

"Heh yeah... It's pretty gross. but you'll eventually learn to tolerate it.." He took another bite and scowled. "...Maybe..."

Jake shook his head and pushed away the tray.

"I'd rather starve than eat this!"

Dirk just looked down, shrugged, and choked another spoonful down, not sure what to say. 

Jake stared stubbornly at his food, as if trying to change it with some kind of magic. 

He didn't even the realise the man sneaking up behind him until he felt lips on his neck and a hand on his crotch. 

Dirk looked up, and practically jumped across the table when he saw someone else touching his cell mate. He was all testosterone and emotion.

Jake's eyes widened to almost twice their normal size, letting out a yelp of surprise. His cheeks flushed and he couldn't help but let out a small moan when he felt the man's hand move. He was already slightly aroused from the makeout session with Dirk. 

The man who had groped Jake was Caliborn, a huge guy with bright green eyes like Jake's. He smirked at the Strider as he made Jake moan again. 

Dirk ground his teeth, as he calmly stood up and walked to the other side of the table and grabbed Caliborns shoulder, turning the taller man towards him. 

"Hey bro, what in the actual fuck do you think you're doing?" He growled.

"S-Stop!~" Jake felt helpless as Caliborn made him moan over and over again, his cheeks burning in embarrassment. 

Caliborn was a lot taller than Dirk, a full grown strong man, put in jail for killing his sister. still he smirked.

"Borrowing your new toy~" he cooed, knowing how agitated it was making dirk. 

"He's not my toy.." Dirk said under his breath, feeling a bit powerless, and quite frustrated, infront of the much larger man.

"D-Dirk.." Jake panted and shivered, trying to get away from the man but his arms were weak from the pleasure. 'Cut it out, body!' he tried scolding himself, angry that it wasn't working. 

Caliborn's smirk widened.  
"Don't tell me, Strider, that this boy is your" his eyes shined evilly "Boyfriend?"

Dirk flushed deeply, and stumbled for words.

"I- I uhm- I don't know..." He looked up at Jake with an urgency, not sure how he felt about being a couple, but then remembered his shades probably made it hard for Jake to understand why he was being looked at. Was this even the time to DTR?

"L-Let go of me, peasant..!" Jake moaned out, a light hind of a growl in it. 'You bloody killed someone, you can make this bloke let you go!'

Caliborn didn't pay attention to Jake, he just kept staring at Dirk.

"I only need a yes or a no. If yes, everyone will know you two are just a /cute/ couple. If no, i'm taking English to my cell to-" he couldn't finish his sentence because Jake elbowed his stomach, hard.

"Look, you can't fuckin take him if he doesn't consent..." Dirk muttered, the confidence lost from his voice.

Jake's eyes narrowed. He pushed the larger male's arms off him, letting out a low growl. Jake was send to prison for a good reason. It took a lot, but once English was angry, he wouldn't stop until his opponent was a bloody mess. 

Dirk took a step back, blown away by his cell mates anger, wanting to see what he'd do to Caliborn. his heart was beating loudly in his ears.


	10. What are we?

Jake pushed Caliborn off of him, growling angrily, a fire burning behind his emerald eyes. He didn't waste any time, hitting the older man right in the face, breaking his nose. He then kicked him to the ground and jumped on top of him. 

Dirk finally found his bearings, and grabbed Jake from off of Caliborn.

"As much as I'd like to see you murder this fuckin bastard, you don't want to get in trouble for fights here..." He hissed, trying to keep his voice low. 

Jake first tried to shake Dirk off to attack Caliborn again, but Dirk was firm, and he gave up quickly.

Caliborn's nose was bleeding heavily, making him groan in pain.

"Fucker, i'll get you one of these days." He growled.

Dirk stood in front of Jake.

"No. You won't, you piece of shit." he spat.

Caliborn was about to stand up and beat the living hell out of Dirk when guards came in to tell the inmates to go back to their cells.

Dirk smirked, but he was still worried about the repercussions surrounding that fight. 'What if they put Jake in solitary for fighting? What if they take him out of my cell, or transfer his prison...' He thought, beginning to get anxiety from the though. 'I can't be alone again.. I can't lose him...'

Two guards walked to Jake, Dirk and Caliborn.

"What happened between you three?"   
the oldest of the two asked.

"That guy just groped me out of the blue!" Jake gulped before pointing at Caliborn.

Dirk looked at the ground.

"I didn't really do much..." He muttered, ashamed that he hadn't protected his cell mate a bit better.

The guards sighed.

"Caliborn again, hm?" This had happened before but no one could fight the man of until Jake...

Jake nodded and glared at the men, angry that they wouldn't do anything. 

The guards sighed and took the oldest man to a isolated cell for a 'cool down', after quite a fight. 

"Are you okay dude?" Dirk asked, concerned, once the guards left.

Jake sighed before smiling at Dirk, the fire what once burned in his eyes have been replaced with happy twinkles. 'Good job English! You put that wanker in his place.'

"Yes, I'm quite alright." 

They began walking back to thier cell, hoping to avoid more drama.

"Okay..." Dirk smiled, but began to think about what Caliborn said... 'What /are/ we? ...Would he even want a relationship with someone like me?'


	11. What's wrong?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oOOOOOOOOOO
> 
> ugh it took forever for wattpad to help me get this chapter back. like, a redic amount of time.. 
> 
> though no one seems to actually read this tho so I guess it doesn't matter lel

The next few days were spent in silence. There was head nods and obligatory 'Hey's or 'Excuse me's, but other that, nothing... And it was wearing on Jake.

Dirk was lost in thought most of the time, trying to sort out his feelings, and figure out how in the fuck he would even bring the subject up..

Jake had to ask. He was completly convinced he had fucked something up or Caliborns question had made everything uncomfortable... He couldn't take it anymore.   
"What's wrong?"

The question shook Dirk a bit, turning to look at Jake.   
"Huh? Oh nothing.."

"Don't lie to me, i can see right through that fake ironic mask of yours." Jake said, taking off Dirks shades so they could look into eachothers eyes. He stared long enough to make the other uncomfortable, trying to place the bright orange colour by comparison, but he had never seen such a shade.  
"Uhh..."

"Tell me what's wrong"

"...What Caliborn said... and I don't know.. I was scared they'd take you away..." Dirk muttered, looking down at the floor.

Jake sighed and softly smiled, it was sweet of Dirk to worry like that.

"Don't worry, i won't just let them take me" He kissed the blonde's cheek. " I uhm.. I think I love you.." he whispered.

Dirk blushed profusely.

"We'll I.." He mumbled nervously. he hadn't been told that someone loved him since his brother was a small child, and even then it was quite sarcastic, often mocking the other children. 

Dirk was unsure of what else to say to that, so hugged the smaller man tighter instead.

"I might love you too..."


	12. Oh my

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> now for a little backstory on why they're in prison

"Do you mind telling me why you were send to prison?" Jake asked, the question had been in the back of his head since they met. 'How could such a great man be here of all places?'

Dirk looked down.

"I uhm.. there was just this guy who... would try to bully my bro.. Dave is- or was the only person who was around.. I wasn't a very good brother but... I had to get that fucking bitch to leave that kid alone so I... took care of the asshole.." He mumbled, kinda ashamed.

"You killed him?" Jake asked, even though he knew the answer. "But you did it for your brother, that's good, right?"

"I... I guess I had a good reason but... It was mostly for my own pride, you know, I ran a uhm... Adult site." he looked at the ground and blushed, not wanting to scare Jake off by explaining that it was a fetish site, for quite an uncommon one, puppets... but it payed the bills and dirk figured he was doing a public service of sorts.   
"And some of the older kids in his school found out and started beating him up and shit... He was so embarrassed, trying to hide the bruises and cuts, but instead of just fucking taking down the site I.. yeah. I didn't want him to think I wasn't cool. I wanted him to look up to me.. So I killed a man. Hah. I'm just the fucking coolest." Dirk kicked, feeling guilty.

"I.. If it means anything, I still think you're pretty fucking cool..." Jake sighed and looked down. "And niether the pornography nor the murder makes me think any less of you."

"Heh." Dirk smiled as he looked up at the smaller man.

Jake chuckled.

"Plus, I'm a killer as well."

"Yeah..." Dirk mumbled, remembering. it was hard to think such a sweet guy could ever do something so awful. He saw there was something off about English since the second they met, but he could never place it.. Maybe he had the same eeriness about himself as we'll. 

He put his glasses back on and looked at the floor.

Jake sighed. He remembered the day he had to shoot the man that at one point was his best friend like it was fucking yesterday.

"Can I ask what happened?" Dirk asked cautiously.

"It was one of my best friends.. I trusted him, so i let him watch over my little niece, Jade.. I came back a little earlier than i had told him and... I-I caught the fucking bastard in Jade's bedroom." Jake choked a bit. "He had tied her down to the bed and was... He was raping my /8 year old/ niece! The fucker deserved to die."

Dirk's eyes widened, searching for the right words.

"I.. I am so sorry... That's just.. Fuckin awful..." He whispered, not good at being sympathetic to such things.

Jake shrugged off the apology. 

"I beat the hell out of him before shooting him. A few rounds to the face, until I stopped feeling the bloody betrayal..." He trailed off, stopping for a deep breath. 

"The police were at my door a few hours later. I don't regret what i've done." 

"The only thing that makes me wish I hadn't was now I don't get to fuckin see my lil bro.. I tried protecting him and ended up alienating myself." Dirk said sadly. He missed his brother like crazy, but was convinced that Dave must hate him for what he did.

"I know how you feel, i wish i could see my little niece.." He sighed, resting his head on Dirk's shoulder. 

"I wonder how big he is everyday... Or if he's doing okay... If he has a girlfriend or boyfriend... I wish I could talk to him, just for a half a fucking hour..." Dirk put his arm around Jake and ran his fingers through his dark hair, absentmindedly. "But his foster family is skeptical of letting him visit such an awful person.." 

"I wish i could see Jade... She was so scared when i came in... I haven't seen her since then... I hope shes doing alright." He bit his lip so he wouldn't cry. "I can still fucking see it. In my dreams you know? Or even when I close my eyes.." 

Dirk kissed Jakes head, not sure what else to do to console him. Jake grabbed Dirk's hand and gently squeezed it to comfort himself.

"Can I ask you something, English?" Dirk asked cautiously, wanting to change the subject to something lighter, and Caliborns question really made him wonder what they were. 'Hes going to reject you. He barely knows you... No one could ever want to be with a fucking creep like you.' His inner voice spat, making him really nervous to ask.

"Of course, Strider." Jake softly smiled, looking Dirk in the eye. Well, he would if Dirk wasn't wearing his shades. He snuggled up close to the strider.

"Hhm.. When that guy.. When he asked if we were boyfriends or some shit.. I..." He stumbled for words. He had never had a boyfriend or a girlfriend... or really anyone but Dave around, and was awful at making any sort of advance. 

Jake blushed and softly smiled.

"You wanna know what we are?" He giggled and dragged his buck teeth across his lower lip. "Well, i can tell you i would be quite a bit more than proud to be your boyfriend."

Dirk flushed darkly, and smiled.   
"I'd be fucking ecstatic to be yours.." He said, then kissed jakes nose. 

English giggled and hugged him tightly, then laced his fingers between his new boyfriends. This was deffinalty a nice change from the dark subject before. 

Dirk ran his free hand through jakes hair, and pulled him into a passionate kiss. He leaned forward, pushing the other onto the bed.  
Jake wrapped his arms around Dirk's neck, kissing him deep and a little needily. 

Dirk rolled over, pulling Jake on top of him, and running his hand from jakes hair to his ass, and squeezed gently. 

Jake smirked and softly moaned, starting to grind against the strider.  
Dirk bucked his hips upwards, and bit down gently on Jakes bottom lip, but broke the kiss to nip down his neck. 

Jake bit his lip to keep in moans. 

Dirk sucked gently when he got to his collar bone, leaving a small mark. He kissed his way back up Jakes neck, and to his lips. 

A mock cheer erupted from a group of guys standing just outside of thier cell. Dirk jerked back, and blushed profusely. 

Jake looked at the guys, turning bright red.  
"O-Oh my.."


	13. Pretty fuckin hott

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oops more cockblocking

Dirk sat up, and practically pushed Jake off of him, then cursed himself for being so clumsy.

"What the fuck are you looking at?" He grumbled towards the men, still too embarrassed to look them in the eyes. 

"We heard you guys, wanted to see what happened and i can tell you one thing.... We're not dissapointed" One grinned, followed by all of them laughing. 

"Yeah you two, pretty fuckin hot."

"Please-please leave..." Jake whimpered, blushing even deeper, looking down at his hands.

Dirk stood up, hoping he was no longer noticeably flushed. 

"You don't think I know it was fucking hot?" He smirked. "But you heard English, scram." He straightened his back, trying to seem intimidating.

The guys rolled their eyes, muttering between each other as they slowly walked off.

"T-thank you.." Jake mumbled, still too embarrassed to look up.

"Heh. Yeah...I'm sorry about those little shits, they're always looking for a way to get off.." Dirk said as he sat back down next to Jake.

"I'm not really used to that yet.." Jake chuckled awkwardly and looked up at the blonde. 

"You'll get used to that /real/ fast" he smiled and patted jakes knee. "I'm sorry about that though."

"It's okay, it's not your fault" he chuckled and kissed Dirk's cheek. Jake grinned softly. "Was it really 'hot'?.."

Dirk flushed.

"Uhm.. Uh... Hell yes?" He mumbled, embarrassed and caught off guard.

Jake's grin quickly turned devilish, invigorated by the fact that he could fluster Dirk so easily. 

"How hot?" He purred, climbing into Dirk's lap, and stroking his soft blonde hair.

Dirk blushed even harder.

"Very.." He whispered, still not quite used to Jakes bluntness. Dirk tried to look away, but Jakes face was just a few inches from his own. 

Jake grinned at Dirk's flushed face, and decided it made the taller male look a lot cuter. He kissed his neck.

"Good..." Jake crooned. 

Dirks breath hitched at the mixture of lips and words against his neck.

"I thought so.."

"I'm getting the idea you're not a tough as you act you are~ am i mistaken?" Jake whispered, exaggerating his accent, and licking his neck. 

Jakes comment was registered quite slowly, as Dirks mind was wandering and he was quite aroused. 

When he actually stopped and thought, he tensed up. 

"You don't fuckin know me..." He spat and pushed Jake away from his neck.

English looked hurt. 'Oh doggonit! I've done something wrong, haven't I?' He thought to himself.

When Dirk noticed that, he immediately felt guilty. He hadn't meant to hurt his boyfriend, he was just off put by the statement. No one else would have /dared/ to make such an observation. 'Is it that obvious that I'm weak?' He wondered, insecurity engulfing him.

Both men sat there uncomfortably, and the tension in the cell was thick. Neither knew what to say and both were wishing they could disappear.

Dirk was the first to speak, breaking the silence with a mumbled apology for being so bitchy. Jake kicked his feet and nodded, only half listening. 'Did I cross a boundary?' He wondered, wracking his brain for a solution. 

Dirk fidgeted in the silence, and reached for Jakes hand.

He took Dirks in his own and allowed himself to relax, seeing that Dirk must have forgiven him for whatever his slip up was. 

Jake placed his free hand under dirks chin, turning the blondes face towards his, and kissed him gently. When the kiss was reciprocated, Jake dropped dirks hand, and instead, crawled back into his lap. 

Dirk reached up, placing a hand on jakes cheek and petting it softly with his thumb as they kissed passionately. 

They spent the rest of the night cuddling and kissing, mutually deciding to skip dinner, as neither of them were hungry...

Dirk fell asleep on Jakes chest, as they both had a satisfying nights sleep, especially considering their current situation.


	14. You

Jake woke up from a nightmare with a start, with tears in his eyes. As he continued to contemplate what occurred in his dream he began to cry. 

This woke Dirk up, and he rubbed his eyes.

"What's wrong love?" He mumbled groggily. 

"Dirk, I don't think I can last much more time here..." Jake said, tears streaming down his face. "I'm so worried about jade.." 

"You know we could always try to like.. Fuckin... Escape.." Dirk whispered, as if just saying the word would get them in trouble. He wiped Jakes cheeks, trying to console him, but the touch only made Jake cry harder, sobs wracking through his body. 

"We could get dave and jade and just.... Find some other goddamn place to go.. maybe settle down.." 'Get married' He thought to himself, but was unsure of what Jake would think of such an offer.   
he pulled Jake close to his chest and stroked his hair.

"I've heard stories of people getting the fuck out of this place... And I'd be willing to try, if you think it'd ease your pain.." Dirk mumbled, tears of his own forming, from seeing the deep pain this place caused the man he loved. From feeling the shakes and shudders, the aftershock of a broken heart. 

From knowing exactly how Jake felt, having gone through the same in his own past. Prison was overwhelming, and painful... Nothing that he felt Jake deserved, regardless of what the legal system believed.

Dirk was determined to make sure Jake would never experience the excruciating pain he had, at all costs. 

"Jake.." He croaked, past the lump on his throat. "Jake tell me what you need..." 

"I don't bloody know!" He wailed, practically hysterical. "I just.. I just..." 

Dirk wiped his own eyes, and put a hand under Jakes chin to look into his brilliant green eyes, now bloodshot and tear soaked. 

Jake sniffled pitifully, trying to get a grip. 

"Jake, I'll do fucking anything you need... You bring me so much goddamn joy and happiness and... And I care about you more than anyone or anything in this entire fucking world.. I love you... So please.." A tear streamed down his cheek. "Please tell me what I have to do to make you feel the same way.."

Jakes eyes widened, shocked by the passion and intensity that Dirk was showing towards him.

"Dirk, you're so sweet..." He mumbled, not sure what else to say. That was such a strong gesture of love and he was quite overwhelmed by it. "I don't deserve someone like you...." 

"And you think I deserve you?" Dirk asked. As far as he was concerned the answer was no. 'Jake is so much fucking better than I am... He's so much more than I could ever have asked for... If anyone's undeserving, it's me..' 

"I think you deserve much better..." Jake whimpered, beginning to tear up again. 

"Than I'm sorry to say, you're fucking wrong... Because if anyone deserves better...." He choked, unable to say more.

"Dirk, you know what I need?" 

"Unfortunately, no..." 

"You."


	15. You talk a lot, 'chap'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in the next few chapters I'm going to put a hEAVY TRIGGER WARNING OKAY
> 
> this is the last "mild" one for a bit, so just be warned.

"Why would you want me?" Dirk looked down at the ground, his insecurity shining through.

"Because no ones ever shown me a love so pure as you have in the days that I've known you... Which may be short, but they won't be forever.. I.." 

Dirk looked up at his boyfriend in anticipation of what he would say next. 

"I want to spend forever with you.." Jake smiled through the tears. 

Dirks eyes grew wide. Did he just say that? That definitely wasn't what he was expecting.

"Jake...."   
He trailed off before kissing him, ignoring the tears and the snot.. Kissing that man, in that moment, felt like the best thing he could have done. 

Jake reciprocated with a neediness... needing Dirk to be closer, needing him to know he'd never leave... Just needing him to be in his life forever, whatever that may look like. 

They continued that kiss until the guard came to unlock the cell. He cleared his throat to get their attention. 

They broke the kiss, and Jake attempted to wipe the tears and snot from his face, as Dirk stood up and put his glasses on. 

They went through roll call and then to breakfast in a haze, and Jake remembered thinking about how he was finally getting into the routine, but his heart was still broken, missing Jade.

Dirk grabbed both of their trays, and walked them to a table.

Jake sat down and absentmindedly pushed the slop around his plate, and Dirk watched, quite concerned. 'We didn't eat last night, how could he not be fucking starving?' He asked himself, shovelling food into his mouth, not really tasting it. 

"Okay Jake, what's wrong?" He finally asked, worried. 

"I had a nightmare..." He mumbled, embarrassed that he was letting something so silly get to him. 

"What happened in it?" Dirk asked, figuring that talking about it might help.

"I dreamt that somehow I didn't actually kill my friend, and while I spent years in prison, he had convinced the court to let him take custody of Jade.. And the rest of the dream is... Is just too awful for words.." Jake trailed off as he teared up again.

"Oh Jake..." Dirk whispered, and reached across the table for his hand. "You don't have to worry.. You got that bastard good.. Jade will be okay.." 

Jake looked up, his eyes red.   
"You don't fucking know that.."

Dirk lowered his glasses to look into his eyes. 

"You need to believe she'll be okay or you'll go fucking crazy..." He trailed off, thinking of the awful things he had done to himself the first year, which he had spent worrying about Dave. 

Jake looked down at his food, pushing it around once again.

"I do suppose you're right.." 

Dirk gave Jake a halfhearted smile and sat waiting for him to finish his food.

"Will you please eat some of that?" 

"Do I have~ to~?" He whined. 

"Yes, you do." 

Jake choked down a few bites, but was still too sad to be hungry. When Dirk noticed he was going nowhere, he took the trays to the trash, and scraped them off. 

Jake had his head down on the table, trying to pull himself together. 

He grumbled to himself about some guys who where talking loudly about how good Dirk's ass looked in his jumpsuit. Dirk was his, and Jake wasn't very good at sharing... Plus his fuse was short, given his morning.

The men, at least the ones he saw, were quite the spectacle. One of them must have at one point dyed his hair orange, but his dark brown roots were growing in, and another was a poor excuse for a greaser.

Dirk scraped off the trays, and walked back.

When he got to the table he leaned on it, bent over and smiling at Jake. 

"Hey love, I promise you'll be alright"

The inmates who had talked about Dirk's ass before smirked. Jake quickly stood up and kissed him.

"Hes mine. Back off" He growled as they walked over.

The two that walked over rolled their eyes. 

Dirk looked up after the kiss, confused, standing up straight to look at what Jake was looking at, but before he could, one of them groped his ass. Dirk let out a shriek, and jumped away from the men, his eyes doubled in size, but no one could see. 'Thank god..'

"We could share him, doll" The orange haired man, Rufioh, grinned, arms open as if in offering a great deal to Jake.

"The fuck you can." Dirk spat.

Jake pulled Dirk close to him. 

"Touch him again and i swear to god i'lll cut off your dangly bits and feed them to you"

The man rolled his eyes... Jakes accent made it hard for anyone to take his threats seriously, which as far as Jake was concerned was a good thing, as many people underestimated what he could do.

Neither Jake nor Dirk noticed that the other man that was walking towards them was no longer in sight.

"Why don't we just have both of you?" A large arm wrapped around the couple from behind. The man attached to this arm had long greasy black hair, pulled into a tight ponytail, and was missing many teeth. 

Jake gasped, both of them struggling to get free.

"Let us go!" Jake hissed through gritted teeth.

"Fucking stop you bastard." 

"Oh come on, don't be a neigh-sayer." Horuss chuckled. "It could be fun.."

"Rape isn't fun..." Jake spat, angered by just the very thought. 

"Let. us. go." he said sharply, but was silenced by a hand.

"You talk a lot, 'chap'." Rufioh groaned before looking at the man holding them.

"Let's bring 'em to our cell"


	16. TRIGGER WARNING: Suck, slut.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fuCKING TRIGGER WARNING SERIOUSLY LIKE IF RAPE ETC TRIGGERS YOU DONNNTTTT RREEEAAADDDDF TTHHIIISSSS

Dirk tried to shake the stronger man off, but when other man grabbed on as well, he was overpowered, and gave up.. 

Jake started to get scared and kept struggling as he was pulled to the cell of Horuss and Rufioh, and nearly thrown in. He whimpered when the door closed and the two men grinned at them. 

"Strip" Rufioh commanded.

Jake shook his head quickly, 'no'.

"I said strip!" He growled.

Dirk hugged Jake tightly, facing away from the men. 

"If they put thier fucking cocks anywhere near you, fucking bite it off and run, okay love?" He whispered before breaking the hug and starting to unzip his jumpsuit.

"I won't leave you here with them" He whispered softly before he slowly stripped himself, looking at the floor.

"You think I won't fucking run too?" Dirk chuckled under his breath as be shook off his jumpsuit and stood, waiting for what the men would try to do, looking down at the ground, faking nervousness.

Jake had to push back a chuckle, biting his lip to fake fear. One of the guys smirked, clearly falling for it and took off his jumpsuit.

"Bend over, strider~" Horuss breathed huskily.

"No foreplay, bro?" He said mockingly, partially alarmed by the idea his plan might not work. "Just ask Jake, I suck dick like a fucking champ..." 

Dirk lowered his glasses, winking at Jake.

"Yeah, he is amazing.." Jake said, blushing bright red. The two men looked at each other.

The greasy haired man chuckled.

"I hope you can live up to that..." He said, unzipping his own jumpsuit and pulling out his throbbing cock, and pushing Dirk down to his knees.

Dirk gulped, beginning to actually get nervous. 'Can I even fucking put that in my mouth and gave enough room to bite down?' He thought, eyes wide. 

Jake blushed at the sight. 'Come on Dirk, you can do it' he thought as the other guy grabbed Jake's arm and tried to make him bend over.

"Don't fucking touch him yet... " Dirk said, maybe a bit too quickly, "Uhm... Uh.. Don't you want to enjoy the show?"

'Shit shit shit shit' Jake thought as Rufioh nodded and turned away from Jake, eyes on Dirk and the man with his dick out.

The ponytailed man grabbed Dirk's hair.

"Suck, slut" He smirked as Rufioh laughed.

'Come on, Dirk, you can do it' Jake thought, honestly scared..

Dirk opened his mouth, and closed his eyes tight, mentally preparing himself for what he had to do.


	17. TRIGGER WARNING: Free sex change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRigger warning, though this is the last chapter

Horuss roughly thrust in, causing the blonde to gag and cough. He tightened his grip and continued pumping in and out of Dirks mouth.

Jake's eyes widened. He wanted to kick the hell out of the man right there for even touching his boyfriend. 

Rufioh smiled smugly as he too pulled out his dick, taking Jakes attention away from dirk.

He chuckled at the man facefucking Dirk, asking him how he should 'take' Jake. 

Dirk was filled with rage and disgust. as the man went to reply, he decided he would take it no longer. 

He bit down as hard as he could on Horuss' erection, causing him to scream and cuss, and push Dirk to the floor.

Dirk rubbed his head and took the the severed penis out of his mouth, and spat quite a lot of blood.

As Horuss lunged for hin, he pulled off his shades and plunged them into Horuss' stomach before reaching for Jake.

Rufioh jumped for the couple, screaming obsenities.

Dirk pulled his boyfriend along, forgetting thier clothes and pushing open the door. He ran and looked frantically for a guard. Jake ran with the blonde, suddenly really missing his beloved guns. He could hear the screams of pain coming from the cell as the other ran after them.

The other inmates stared at Jake and dirk, running naked around the prison, being followed by another nude man, whom was screaming at the top of his lungs, with a raging hard-on. They thought it was quite the scene, most of them laughing, others whistling. 

"GET BACK HERE YOU FUCKING SHITS" Rufioh screamed. 

A guard was alerted by the rowdiness of the inmates, and ran from around the corner, to Dirk and Jake. 

"What the hell is going on here? Where's your goddamn clothes?"

"Those bloody wankers tried to rape us!" Jake whined, slightly out of breath and pointed at the man running after them.

Rufioh stopped running when the guard pointed his tazer at him.

"We'll this fucker bit off my friends fucking cock!" he practically yelled, pointing at Dirk.

Dirk shrugged.

"Self defense."

The guard grumbled at Dirk and Jake, and told them to go to their cell, and clothes would be brought. He went to the other's cell to make sure Horuss wasn't going to bleed to death, though secretly he thought it would serve him right.

Jake quickly walked with Dirk to their cell.  
"H-Holy fucking shit.."

Dirk just kinda laughed, and shrugged.

"Fuckin crazy bastards..." He sat down on his bunker, and Jake sat with him. He felt exposed, wanting his clothes back.

"That wasnt cool.." Jake whimpered.

"Heh, that's one way to describe that fucking terrible situation.."

"How are you feeling now..?" Jake held Dirks hand tightly.

Dirk spat blood onto the floor, and wiped his chin.

"Well I've certainly been fucking better." He chuckled.

Jake looked disgusted at the blood before hugging Dirk tightly.

"I hope that creep dies... But you did good, dirk.. Thank you."

"I kinda hope he doesn't."

"Why not?" Jake was shocked, and spun back, looking at Dirk. 'How could he want him to live!'

"Could you imagine living without your dick? It would be fucking hell!" Dirk laughed. 

Jake giggled.

"You just gave him a free sex change!"

Dirk chortled, and squeezed Jakes hand.   
"Good fuckin lord..." He said, shaking his head.


End file.
